


Accidental Bedfellows

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a tad intimate when the three of them are stranded on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 28 April 2012.

“Well this is awkward,” Willow joked. Subsiding under twin glares she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

“It wouldn’t be awkward if somebody was a gentleman and would just sleep on the floor,” Spike said pointedly from her left side.

“I’m not leaving you in bed with her Spike,” Riley said glaring over Willow’s shoulder at him. “It’s just for one night, I’m sure we can cope provided certain bloodsuckers keep their fangs to themselves.”

“Not the only pointed thing that could get involved,” Spike muttered. “So I’m not moving unless you do.”

As soon as Spike had heard who was going with Willow to hunt down a magical artefact he’d insisted on coming too, making disparaging remarks about ex-junkies and tin soldiers. Riley had retaliated with insinuations about neutered vampires and untrustworthy double dealers. That fight had only been knocked on the head when Willow threatened to neuter them both if they didn’t improve their behaviour. That had given her some peace and quiet for the first part of the journey but the atmosphere in the car had been painfully fully of sulking males.

It had been an easy retrieval in the end, only made difficult by the continual griping and stubbornness of the two males, threatening to put an end to Willow’s self imposed embargo on magic unless necessary by the second night.

It had also meant that they didn’t get back on the road until it was too late to make the trip in one night.

Stopping for the dawn because Willow refused to put Spike in the trunk unless Riley joined him had lead to an even more uncomfortable situation of only one room available in the nearest motel.

“I could just shove you both in the trunk and keep driving,” Willow threatened. “So let’s just keep the curtains closed and try to get some sleep.”

The bed was big enough to fit all three (and the clerk at the counter had made it clear what he thought was going on much to Willow’s embarrassment). Riley had spluttered with indignation but Spike had grinned and batted his eyelashes at Willow knowing how much it would discomfort Riley.

Spike had drunk his blood with malice in front of Riley causing Riley to open the front door and threaten Spike with sunlight while Willow was in the bathroom.

“I could have handled this trip on my own,” Willow said when Riley and Spike both refused to stop glaring at each other.

“It makes Buffy feel better to know you’re safe,” Spike reminded her.

“And she was safe with me,” Riley chimed in.

“Yeah because your history with magic is so good,” Spike replied.

“We are not starting this again,” Willow warned, “go to sleep.”

After some muttering and shifting to get comfortable they settled down and Willow attempted to meditate herself into sleep but it was difficult with a room temperature Spike on one side making Riley feel like a furnace on the other. They were all wearing tee shirts and shorts (borrowing a pair of Riley’s boxers had been slightly embarrassing but better than the lack of alternative). She succeeded in the end, until someone poked her with something…

“Willow you need to wake up,” Spike said.

“What’s wrong?” Willow looked around the room.

“You were um… wriggling,” Riley said not meeting her eyes.

“You woke me because I was wriggling?” Willow frowned. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“It was how you were wriggling and what against,” Spike said. “So hurt isn’t exactly the word.”

Willow realised the ‘something’ poking her was exactly what she had tried not to think it was and that her hands were way too close for comfort.

A mortified Riley edged away from her hip as she jerked her hand off Spike’s chest. “That artefact we collected, there wasn’t something hinky about it was there?” he asked. “Only you were making noises and wriggling a lot.”

“No, it’s more likely to explode if handled incorrectly, not… you know… encourage stuff…” Willow said struggling not to blush as hard as Riley was.

“So it’s just the proximity of our hot bods that your dreams hotted up then?” Spike leered.

“No, I mean maybe, it’s not easy sharing a bed with two attractive males even if you’re supposed to be more interested in women now,” Willow said defensively.

“So you think we’re attractive?” Spike smiled.

“You know you are.”

“You’re very attractive too,” Riley chimed in and then looked almost horrified that he’d said it out loud. “I mean no… sorry I mean you are but…”

“Smooth soldier boy, real smooth,” Spike interrupted with a bark of laughter.

“Don’t start…” Willow warned.

“You’re no fun,” Spike said with a pout.

“And you’re all mouth and no trousers,” Riley said.

“Noticed did you?” Spike retaliated.

Willow sighed. “If you two aren’t going to stop with the sniping we might as well have sex and get rid of the sexual tension in the room.”

“What sexual tension?” Riley squeaked (it was a manly squeak but still a squeak).

“In my experience guys never really get over pulling the pigtails of girls they like stage of courting,” Willow said, “so based on how much the two of your snipe it must be pretty serious.”

“You take that back,” Spike said but Willow noted he didn’t deny her words. Riley didn’t deny them either but since he’d gone red in the face and was possibly unable to breathe she didn’t want to make any assumptions. 

Both reactions gave her the confidence to let her hands reach for their groins. She moved slowly so both would know what she intended. Riley shifted as if he was about to leap sideways out of the bed but he met Spike’s gaze and seemed to read a challenge there because he stopped moving and only sucked in his stomach a little bit when her fingers brushed over it.

Willow knew both males were paying absolute attention to what she was doing but it was strangely hot that they were watching each other and not her. Spike was skinnier than Riley, his abdominal muscles as clearly defined under her fingers as his ribs. She could trace Riley’s abs with her fingers but they were softer with more flesh covering them.

She squeezed her thighs together as she brushed over nests of tight curls. This time Spike was softer, Riley’s hairs were shorter and coarser making her wonder if he trimmed. It didn’t really matter as she took hold of two firm erections and felt that they were already slick.

Twin gasps of breath tickled her face as she swept her thumbs over spongy heads pushing out of intact foreskins. The angle was wrong and Willow’s wrists started to ache almost immediately but it was worth it for the feel under her palms and two sets of hands tentatively touching her arms and sides while carefully avoiding anywhere sexual. Willow smothered a giggle at the fact that both were being so gentlemanly when she had her hand wrapped around their cocks, and they were still looking at each other and not her.

Willow clenched her pelvic muscles and she worked up a dual stroking rhythm on the two cocks, feeling warmth pooling in her groin as she slowly took them apart.

Riley was making small noises in the back of his throat. Spike was silent, making small thrusting movements into her fist to pull back his foreskin completely. She’d done this for Oz in the back of his van when they’d been too caught up to stop for a condom with his deft guitarist fingers teasing her clit until they both reached climax. But having two bodies, two cocks, at her mercy was as exciting as the first time she’d unbuttoned Tara’s blouse and kissed her first pair of breasts.

“Fuck…” Spike gasped breaking the strange spell between them and Willow felt a warmth spill over her fingers. Spike was gorgeous in orgasm, his lips parted and half lidded eyes sapphire blue. It seemed that Riley thought so too because his orgasm followed fast on Spike’s.

“Could someone grab me a cloth or a tissue or something?” Willow asked as the cooling liquid in her hands and dripping on her hips is starting to get not pleasant at all.

Spike grinned in sympathy and pulled off his tee shirt as a sacrifice. Willow noted the direction of Riley’s gaze before cleaning up and tossing the tee shirt off the bed.

“I’m not complaining mind, but what was that about?” Spike said.

“Getting you two to shut up and go to sleep rather than watching me wriggle,” Willow replied.

“Speaking of wriggling,” Spike said, “is there something we can do to assist?”

“Not right now,” Willow said not trying to stifle her yawn. “Ask me again in about six hours.”

They did ask her and they did assist exactly six hours later which led to a series of events that meant Willow had to book the room for a second night and they had an awful lot of explaining to do when they got back.

They didn’t mind though.

END


End file.
